Of Tooth Fairies and Tails
by Sunny Lighter
Summary: Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure! Who knew all it took for the answers was a single tooth. Oneshot


**Of Tooth Fairies and Tails**

Natsu snuck in the window of Lucy's apartment stealthily, doing his best impersonation of a ninja. Silently he slipped in and made his way towards Lucy's bed.

This was effectively was ruined when Happy flew in behind him and knocked into him and sending them both sprawling on top of Lucy, who had been snoozing in her bed.

The Stellar Spirit Mage woke with a jolt, "LUCY KICK!" she cried, sending Natsu and Happy flying. Happy slammed into a wall, while Natsu banged the right side of his jaw against the corner of her writing table.

"What are you doing in my apartment!?" Lucy demanded as she turned on the lights, irritated that the two intruders had ruined her good night's sleep.

"We came to sleep," said Natsu, rubbing his jaw where it had collided with the table.

"Aye," agreed Happy, woozy from the collision.

"You have your own hou-EH!" Lucy started to protest, but stopped when she noticed a trail of blood coming out of Natsu's mouth. Instantly she was at his side. "You're bleeding! Are you okay?"

Natsu rotated his jaw a bit then spat into his hand. There in the blood was one of his sharp canine teeth.

"You knocked a tooth out!" cried Happy, who'd recovered and come to check on his friend. "Lucy, you hit him that hard!"

Lucy's face crumbled, "I'm so sorry!" she said, and then paused. "Wow my Lucy Kick is stronger than I thought."

Natsu shrugged. "Naw, my tooth was already loose from that brawl I had with Gray and Gajeel today, your kick was just the last straw," he said, not noticing the disappointment on Lucy's face at realizing her signature kick wasn't that strong. Instead he scowled down at the tooth. "Great, now I have to go to Porlyusica to get a tooth regrowing potion. I'm not looking forward to that old lady's yelling."

Lucy gave him a sympathetic glance. "What about Wendy, she might have a spell for that."

Natsu's face broke wide grin (which looked odd with the missing fang on the lower right side). "Great idea, Luce! I'll ask her tomorrow."

The Dragon Slayer then stood, and made his way over to the trashcan. As he was about to drop the tooth in the trash, Lucy gripped his wrist and stopped him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Natsu gave his partner a confused look. "Getting rid of the tooth," he said.

"Natsu, Lucy's being a weirdo again," said Happy.

"You two are the ones being weird," she snapped. "Why throw it away when you could give it to the Tooth Fairy."

"Tooth Fairy?" said both Natsu and Happy, exchanging a confused look.

It was her turn to give the boys a surprised look. "You've never heard of the Tooth Fairy?" she asked.

Both of them had blank looks on their faces as they shook their heads.

Lucy stared at them for a minute before face-palming, "Oh right, raised by a dragon, how could I forget."

She sighed and turned and looked at them. "There are many other kinds of spirits out there besides Celestial ones. My mother told me all about them when I was young," she explained. As she did so her face took a happy far off expression at the memory of her mother. "One of my favorite ones for her to tell me about was the Tooth Fairy. The Tooth Fairy is a fairy spirit who travels the world collecting children's teeth when they loose them. To get a visit from her, the child must place the tooth under their pillow when they go to bed. When they wake up the next morning the tooth will be gone, and in it's place will be a present."

Now Natsu was interested. "What kind of present?" he asked eagerly.

"Is it fish?" asked Happy, just as eagerly.

She shrugged, still smiling. "Nothing big, usually a small amount of money, or a small toy. One time when I was eight I lost two teeth at once and got a pretty charm bracelet under my pillow as a reward."

"Why does she want the teeth?" asked Happy,

"I dunno," said Lucy thoughtfully. "I think my mother said it had something to do with childhood memories."

Natsu smiled, as his friend got lost in her own happy memories. Then the smile dropped off his face as he realized something. "Wait, you mean for all the teeth I've lost I could have been getting presents, and no one told me!" he shouted.

Lucy snapped out of her daze and sweat dropped. "Apparently," she said.

Natsu scowled, and began muttering death threats towards his uninformative Nakama, and wondering why Igneel never told him.

Lucy giggled. "Well you'll just have to make up for it with this one."

Natsu snapped out of his funk and grinned. "Yeah, when I see the Tooth Fairy I'll ask for a super good present!"

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

Lucy didn't want to burst their bubble, but still said. "Uh, guys, you don't actually see the Tooth Fairy. She comes while you're asleep, so you can't see her."

Natsu stared at her in surprise. "You've never seen her?" he asked.

Lucy shook her head. "No, I've always wanted to. When I was a kid every time I lost a tooth I would stay awake for hours that night waiting for her to come, but I always fell asleep before she did."

Natsu grinned determinedly as he made his way towards her bed. "Then that's all the more reason to try this time." He said, shoving his tooth under her pillow. "Now that you're not a kid you can stay up later and we can see her together." He then crawled into her bed.

"Aye," said Happy, making himself at home on her pillow.

"Go sleep in your own bed!" Lucy snapped, while storming over and wrenching the blankets back off him.

He gave her an innocent look. "But if I did that then you wouldn't see her."

Lucy faltered at that. "Well…"

Before she could make up her mind, Natsu grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the bed with them, and wrapped her in a tight hug so she couldn't escape or punch him.

"Come on Luce, we have to do this," he said pleadingly. "If we all see her then we can answer the guild's sacred question. It'll make everyone happy."

Lucy stopped struggling. "Do fairies have tails?" she said thoughtfully.

"We'll be guild legends," Natsu said cheerfully.

"And everyone will give us fish!" cheered Happy.

"I doubt that would happen, stupid cat," she said, and then sighed. "Fine, just for tonight. But if you try anything, I'm kicking you to the curb."

Natsu gave her a clueless glance. "Try what?"

Lucy gave him an exasperated look, then rolled her eyes. "Nevermind, just let go of me!"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Hours later all was silent in the room, save for the quiet breathing of it's occupants. Then the light flitting sound of small wings beating rapidly broke the silence. The window had been left open for easy access, and the bearer of the wings flew in, she glanced around the room briefly, then fluttered over to the bed.

The intruder paused to look at the beds occupants, as they were much older and stranger than the people she usually saw doing this job. She then shrugged, and with practiced ease darted under the pillow.

She quickly found the object of her search. She snatched the unusually sharp tooth up, and placed down a larger than usual sum of money. Her Queen had insisted on it as the tooth's owner had never had a visit from any of them before, and she wanted to make up for lost time.

She was just about to dart back out from under the pillow, when there was a shift in the bed. Just then a hand shot out and grabbed her, making her let out a startled squeak.

The hand pulled her back out from under the pillow, it's owner giving a yell of triumph.

Lucy snapped awake at Natsu's yell, and turned on the lights. She was greeted to the sight of Natsu dancing around her apartment like a wild man with something clinched in his hand, and cheering his head off, and Happy was flying circles around him just as joyfully.

Seeing her awake, Natsu beamed and jumped back on the bed beside her. "Lucy look! I caught her!"

Natsu opened his hand and Lucy peered into it. There nestled in his palm was a small creature. It didn't look much like how she expected a fairy to look. She had a long pointed nose, small hands and feet, and was covered in bright green feathers with a single feather sticking out on the top of her head and a ring of yellow feathers around her neck, and pink spots around her eyes, but most importantly-

"She has a tail," Lucy said in awe. "She's adorable!"

Natsu was ecstatic. "Fairies _DO_ have tails! Our guilds questions are answered!"

Lucy continued to look down at the startled fairy. She also noticed the fairy was wearing a belt with Natsu's tooth strapped to it, and had shining wings that didn't look quite right.

"Natsu, her wings!" she exclaimed seeing the wings crumbled appearance. "How hard did you grip her?"

Natsu looked down in concern. "I-I didn't mean too," he said when he saw what Lucy meant.

The little fairy gave her wings a flutter, then winced.

Lucy gently took the fairy from her partner's hands and said, "I'm so sorry about this, will your wings be okay?"

The fairy looked up at her and gave a small smile and nodded. She then mimed tapping on a wristwatch.

"What does that mean?" asked Happy.

"I think she's saying it'll take time for her wings to work again," explained Lucy. The fairy nodded in agreement.

"Sorry about that," said Natsu scratching his head. "I just wanted to show you to Lucy, she's always wanted to see you."

The fairy gave a small squeak, and seemed to wave his apology away. She then settled in Lucy's palm and examined Natsu's tooth. After looking it over she looked up at Natsu and began shaking her finger at him like she was scolding him.

"What?" asked Natsu, wondering what else he'd done wrong.

"I think she's saying you should take better care of your teeth, Natsu," said Happy in amusement.

Lucy giggled. "Don't worry, I'll make him see a dentist as soon as possible," she promised the fairy, getting an indignant squawk from the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu scowled at his partner's meddling, but then got an idea.

"We should show her to the rest of the guild!" he exclaimed suddenly. "Happy, go wake up all the girls at Fairy Hills, I'll get everyone else! Lucy you bring her to the guild and meet us there!" With those instructions he darted out the window and took off down the street.

"Aye sir," called Happy as he flew out after him.

"Wait guys-!" Lucy tried to call after them, but they were already gone

The fairy let out a little squeak to gain Lucy's attention. When she had her attention the fairy gave the mage a questioning look.

"Natsu, Happy, and I are all members of the Fairy Tail Wizard Guild," Lucy explained, shifting the fairy into her left palm so she could show her the guild mark on the back of her right hand. "Our guild's founding had a bases on the question of whether or not fairies have tails. To have the answer means a lot to us. Do you mind if the see you?"

The fairy looked over her shoulder at her feathery tail, then she turned back and nodded to Lucy.

Lucy smiled, and set the fairy down on her bed, and began rummaging through her dresser. "Great, let me get out of my pajamas and into some decent clothes and we'll go."

A few minutes later she was in front of the guildhall, with the fairy cupped in her hand.

Upon opening the door, she was surprised to see that everyone else was already there, in varying states of dress. Some were in clothes, others were still in their pajamas, Gray was stripped down to his boxers, and was yelling at Natsu along with Gajeel.

"Come on Ash Face, tell us what's so important already?" Gray demanded.

"I said I wont explain till Lucy gets here, Boxer-Briefs," Natsu snapped back.

"Bunny Girl is here, Salamander," grumbled Gajeel.

Natsu looked and saw her in the doorway. "LUCY!" he yelled in greeting. He ran over and grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and steered her up onto a table in the middle of the guild, before climbing up next to her.

"Hey everyone listen up!" he called to get the guild's attention.

"What is this about, Natsu?" asked Makarov, grumpily at the early hour. "Some of us were trying to sleep."

"It's about our guild's question!" he said cheerfully, gaining confused looks from his guild mates. Natsu quickly explained all that had happened that night (pausing only to snap at Gray and Gajeel when they started laughing upon hearing it was Lucy who knocked his tooth out, by saying that that meant that Lucy was stronger than both of them, since she was able to do what they couldn't), and Lucy held the little fairy out for everyone to see.

"Oh Lu-chan, she so cute!" squealed Levy.

Gajeel muttered something about metal cavities and kept his distance.

Gray shrugged "Yeah, too bad about it's wings. Leave it to Natsu to screw things up."

Natsu growled and launched himself at Gray, and the two started a fistfight in the corner.

"That fairy is a Man!" bellowed Elfman

"Actually, I think it's a girl, Elf-niichan," said Lisanna.

The fairy nodded to the youngest Strauss.

"She really is adorable," said Mirajane.

Cana smirked at Macao and Wakaba. "They do have tails, pay up."

The older wizards both grumbled and reached for their wallets.

"Juvia wishes it had been her and Gray-sama that had found the fairy," muttered Juvia, glancing at Gray and Natsu's fight.

"I wonder if she likes strawberries," said Erza to herself.

Evergreen had been glaring daggers at the fairy ever since Lucy had first held it out. She suddenly burst into tears and wailed, "I'm a failure of a Fairy Queen! All this time I've tried to look just like a real fairy, and I've been completely missing the mark!"

She then grabbed Elfman, Laxus, Bickslow and Freed, and dragged them out of the guild. "Come on boys!" she shouted. "I need to do some serious shopping! My wardrobe needs a feather makeover stat!"

When the men tried to protest, Evergreen glared at them and fingered her glasses. They then wisely shut up and followed her, despite the fact that no clothing stores would be open for hours.

Once they were gone, everyone turned their attention back to the fairy.

"What's her name, Lucy-san?" asked Wendy, as she, Carla, and Lily peered at the fairy.

Lucy shrugged. "I dunno." She turned her attention to the fairy still in her hands. "Do you have a name?" she asked.

The fairy made a gesture that said 'not really.'

Makarov cleared his throat and said, "In that case in honor of our first Master, could we call you Mavis?"

The fairy gave a happy squeak, and nodded.

Makarov smiled. "In that case Fairy Mavis, we would be honored if you stayed here until your wings recovered."

The fairy thought a moment, and nodded in agreement, causing the whole guild to cheer.

As the guild members chatted amongst themselves about the new development, Levy dragged Lucy over to her usual seat at the bar.

Once the two were seated, and Lucy let Fairy Mavis down onto the bar, Levy turned to Lucy, eager to gain new knowledge, "So tell me more about these other spirits that your mom told you about?"

Hearing this, several other guild members gathered around to listen too.

Lucy flushed at being the center of attention. "Well, my mother told me about a lot of them. Like there's this one called the Sandman…"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Jack Frost flew into the Tooth Palace intending to visit Tooth and Baby Tooth. It was summer time so he had very little to do, and was very bored.

When he entered the room where Tooth was, he saw her speaking franticly to Baby Tooth.

"What do you mean she never came back?" said Tooth worriedly. "It's been days!"

Baby Tooth squeaked in reply, shaking her head in confusion.

"What's wrong?" said Jack as he came over to them.

"Jack!" exclaimed Tooth, as she fluttered over to him. "One of my fairies didn't come home the other day! No one has seen her since her last delivery! What if she's been captured again!"

Baby Tooth squeaked at Tooth.

"What?" she said hearing Baby Tooth's request. "No, you can't go investigate there alone! What if you disappear too?"

Jack quickly stepped in. "I'll go with her. Where'd your fairy disappear at?"

"Magnolia, in Fiore," said Tooth reluctantly. "Promise me you'll be careful."

Jack gave her a cocky grin as he and Baby Tooth flew away. "Aren't I always."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

When the two had arrived in Magnolia, they had expected to find the fairy victim of an evil plot of Pitch's, or injured by a fearling, or some other terrible tragedy. They did not expect to find her sitting in the lap of luxury surrounded by people who could see her.

But there she was, sitting on a cushion on the bar counter of some kind of guild, snacking on a bowl of strawberries and listening to a conversation between the barmaid (who, with her white hair and blue eyes, looked like she could be related to Jack), and a teenaged blond girl drinking a milkshake.

"… And after that he tried to knock another of his own teeth out so he could get more presents," the blonde girl was saying. "But Erza found out what he was planning and scared him into not trying that on himself again. Also thanks to her, he's definitely going to the dentist tomorrow."

"Well that's a relief," replied the barmaid, with a giggle. "I'm sure knocking out his own teeth wouldn't be good for his health, right Fairy Mavis?"

The lost tooth fairy nodded in agreement.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Baby Tooth flew over to her lost, now found, sister and gave her a hug. Then she pulled back and started scolding her. Fairy Mavis shrugged then turned so her sister could see her healing wings.

This caught the attention of the others at the bar, as well as some of the surrounding people.

"Oh my, there's another one," said the Barmaid.

"Baby Tooth, don't run off like that," said Jack hurrying over. Not thinking the people could see him.

"Who are you?" asked the blonde girl.

Jack, taken aback at being seen could only reply, "J-Jack Frost."

The blonde's eyes widened, and she stuck out her hand in greeting. "My mother told me about you, it's nice to meet you, I'm Lucy."

Jack hesitantly shook her hand. "Um, likewise."

"And I'm Mirajane, but please call me Mira. Is Fairy Mavis, and the other fairy with you?" asked the barmaid.

Jack shook himself to get back on track. "Yes. Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy Queen, asked me to come find her after she went missing the other day."

"There's a Tooth Fairy Queen?" asked Lucy in wonder.

"That was my fault," came a voice behind him. Jack turned to see a pink haired teen with a scarf scratching his head sheepishly. "I accidentally hurt her wings, so we've been taking care of her here till they got better."

"Don't take offence to it, Natsu's and idiot that screws everything up," said another teenage boy this one with dark hair and no shirt.

Natsu glared at the other boy. "Say that to my face Gray!" he yelled.

From a table a little ways away, a red haired girl looked up. "Are you two fighting?" she asked.

"No ma'am, Erza, ma'am," said Gray nervously.

"Aye," Natsu agreed, sweating bullets.

Jack had to stifle a laugh at these people's antics. He would definitely have to come back sometime to have some fun.

He then turned back to Mirajane and said, "I'll just take her back to Tooth, then. I'm pretty sure she can fix her up in no time."

A short old man, who had been sitting nearby said, "Very well, lad. Please take good care of her."

Jack nodded, and gently scooped up Fairy Mavis. As he was about to turn to leave, the old man spoke again, this time to the fairy.

"Do come back and visit sometime when you're better, little one," he said. "You will always be welcome in Fairy Tail."

The fairy squeaked in reply, and held up her right hand and pointed upwards with her thumb out. All around them the people in the guild hall mimicked the action, and shouted goodbyes as the three spirits left.

Once they were in the air on the way back to the Tooth Palace, Jack looked down at the fairy in his hands. "Fairy Mavis, huh? Nice name."

The little tooth fairy only smiled in reply.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N Just another oneshot that hit me, and I had to write. NaLu, if you want it to be, but that wasn't my main intention. Tooth, and her tooth fairies are the only fairies that I'm aware of that do have tails (that I'm aware of, I could be wrong) I just thought it'd be fun if Fairy Tail saw one. I think that if Lucy uses Celestial Spirits, she'll be more likely to believe in other kinds of spirits, and Natsu would believe in them if she did, and then it dominos from there. This doesn't have anything to do with both my other Fairy Tail or Rise of the Guardians stories, and it can take place anytime after Lisanna comes back.

As for my Fairy Tail, Narnia crossover sequel, I get out of exams after the 11th, so I'll start working on it after that.

Please Review.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Fairy Tail. Rise of the Guardians is owned by William Joyce and Dreamworks. __Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I'm just a crossover obsessed fangirl, who is writing this when she should be getting ready for exams._


End file.
